the doctor's daughter
by xanediscanth
Summary: so this is just a quick story about the doctor's first adventure with his daughter and her bf my OCs . Amy/Rory River/11 OC/OC rated T just in case. EDITED


edit: lol. had a friend look over it and realized i made a butt load of mistakes. hope i caught 'em all.

a/n: sooooo...yeah. no real warnings to give except OC/OC and maybe some OOCness and blood. plus maybe some spoilers if you aren't all caught up in the series.

disclaimer: if i owned DW i wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it.

enjoy.

...

it starts with a scream, a shout and the sound of the tardis landing nearby.

Kohle finaly releases the breath he's been holding ever since he saw Rehtt fall. he gathers her limp body in his arms, fires two shots, and makes a run for it. he sees the tardis and smiles.

the doctor, in the tardis, just on time.

he holds rehtt a little tighter as he kicks the doors open. he bounds up the stairs and lays rehtt down in front of the consule. he looks up at rory and tells him to go grab some towels and a bowl of warm water.

a small pool of crimson is slowly forming around the two of them and he feels it staining the knees of his jeans, its warmth making him feel just a bit colder.

he begins to strip off her bloody clothes so as to better asses the damage. there is a gash along her side, parallel to her ribs. the shot missed its intended target, her heart, by a mile but it's still much too close for comfort.

he asks amy to grab the first aid kit from the health room. she hesitates but complies. rory comes back then, and kohle begins cleaning the wound, first pushing a dry towel into it to help stop the bleeding and then using a wet one to wipe around it. rory's medical training kicks in just as amy arrives back with the first aid kit. he cleans and treats the wound with practiced ease and kohle does anything he can to help.

it's not until after rehtt is safely patched up and quietly resting that kohle's hands begin to shake and his breath shudders. he asks the doctor to look after her and then excuses himself. he can feel his heart hammering against his ribs and knows he isn't blinking. the others warily watch him go. it is amy who speaks up first.

"doctor? who are they?" the doctor stares at her for a moment before answering.

"honestly? i have no idea."

...

400 years prior

"so where to next doctor?" amy asks, looking a bit sleepy.

"how about-" the doctor begins with a smile, but stops when the tardis starts to buck and thrash wildly from side to side. the core is pumping so fast its a blur and the tardis' dials and levers act of their own accord. the tardis is flying itself!

"doctor, what's happening?" amy shouts while trying not to fall over the railing.

"i don't know! i can't control it! i'm trying but she won't let me steer!" he gives up on the idea and stumbles across to the scanner. "we're going forward four hundred years to the planet esthera! i don't know why though!"

upon arrival the three find themselves only momentarily relieved by the loss of thrashing, then the doors fly open and a rather frazzled looking young man comes bolting in. the young man is tall and lean but toned. he has olive skin and messy black hair, a sharp contrast to his bright green eyes. in his arms is a delicate looking young girl with equally black hair, only her's is waist length and ends in gold and then blue tips. he sets her down before the consule and begins giving orders. the ponds are too shocked to protest.

the doctor felt a stange twinge of worry stab at his hearts when he saw that the girl was wounded. she felt strangely familiar to him and he wasn't sure he wanted to know why. after she was all patched up and looking slightly less pale he watched the young man slowly rise to his feet. he was trembleing and had yet to blink. he asked the doctor to look after her and then excused himself. the doctor complied but wondered if perhaps it would be a good idea to follow him. he was just about to do so when amy stopped him.

"doctor? who are they?" he stared at her for a moment, considering his answer.

"honestly? i have no idea."

...o wa ri...

esthera=est-air-uh

soooo...thats the end of chapter one. like? don't like?

idk. i thot it was a nice start.

thanks for giving it a read either way.


End file.
